A Cry for Help
by YaoiReaderGalor
Summary: A new foe has his sadistic eyes set on Prince. After Prince gets raped, he must try to overcome his own emotions and push past the trauma. Gui is there to help him every step of the way, and so is Wicked. Who will win the blood elf's heart? contains non-con, GuixPrince, Yaoi, violence
1. Chapter 1

"Prince!" a voice shouted behind him. Before Prince could turn around something slammed into his back, sending him face planting into the cobblestone street. With out having to look up the elf knew who it was and it pissed him off.

"Gui…," he growled, but the bard made no move to get off his back, sighing happily and seeming to melt against him.

* * *

The first sight to greet Lollidragon that day was Prince beating the crap out of Gui, who made sounds of ecstasy with every impact. She walked past them, completely used to this daily – if not hourly – routine, to join Ugly_Wolf, Yu Lian, and Wicked at an outdoor café. She noticed Wicked glaring at the two idiots, jealousy practically oozing out of his pores. Trying to hide her smirk, she took a seat next to Yu Lian.

"Good day, Lollidragon!" Yu Lian greeted with a warm smile and a courteous nod.

"Hey!" Lollidragon responded enthusiastically. Her Second Life friends were always enjoyable company, making her forget about whatever troubles she had in real life. Here she could relax and play around. "How's it going?"

"Okay," She replied, her smile fading a bit as she glared at Prince. A pillar of light shot up into the sky from beneath the elf's boot and he seemed pleased with himself. "Our treasury's being slowly depleted though thanks to someone's food budget."

Lollidragon laughed. Yu Lian was a stickler with money. She could only imagine her hardships when it came to Prince's spendings. Prince pulled out a chair and fell into the seat with a happy sigh.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerily. "Is anyone up for bashing monsters and leveling up today?"

"Not at the moment, Prince," said the gruff voice of Ugly_Wolf. "We have to discuss something with you first." The cleric was unusually stern, his expression grave.

This caught the elf's attention and he was wary to ask what it was that had the beast so serious. If it was more paper work or blue prints for the lay out of Infinite Hamlet, Prince thought he would just run off and level up any way. Maybe he'd beat Gui up some more too.

"What is it?" he asked, deciding to at least hear him out.

"You have a challenger who has been going around to local pubs, talking about how he will take over Infinite Hamlet," Wolf began. Prince snorted, glad that it wasn't anything bad. He'd just beat the shit out of that guy and never be bothered again. "We didn't think it was anything to be worried about either," Wolf continued. "But then last night when we had logged out, Nan Gong Zui challenged him to a duel." Everyone's eyes widened except Yu Lian's as she had already heard this before. She focused on her folded hands, her lips pressed tight. Wolf took a deep breath. "He lost."

Exclamations of disbelief sounded from them all. Nan Gong Zui was strong! One of the strongest players on the central continent!

"Do we have any information on this guy?" Wicked asked, glancing concernedly at Prince.

"We've asked around the different pubs in Infinite City," said Yu Lian. "But no one was willing to tell us much. Only Nan Gong Zui can tell us any thing concrete, but he still hasn't logged on yet."

"Hi everyone!" came the stupidly happy voice of Gui, as he bounded up to them once again. "What did I miss?"

"I'm going to go level up," Prince said suddenly, rising out of his chair. "If I run into that bastard, I'll just beat him down to level one." He walked away, waving his hand dismissively over his shoulder.

Gui watched him go wistfully before turning back to the others."What bastard?" Ugly_Wolf sighed, but began to explain it for the third time that day.

* * *

Prince took a short cut through a back alley. Hadn't Lollidragon said there was a good leveling spot not too far from here? He continued down the dark passageway until he came to a fork. Right? Left? Did it matter? Hesitantly, he took a right.

Twenty minutes later, Prince was still in a dark alley - which one he couldn't tell. Why did they build so many deserted, back alleyways into Infinite City?! He would have to discuss this with the team. Surely there was a better use for this space!

About to PM someone to come and help him out of this damned maze, Prince heard footsteps behind him. Relieved he turned around to see a burly warrior, his thick armor very intimidating despite the comical expression of surprise he wore. The long scar that started above his left eye and ran down to his chin distorted the expression a bit, but Prince didn't care about looks. He only saw a way out.

"Excuse me! But do you know the way out of here?" He looked at the warrior with hopeful eyes.

"Y-You're lost?" asked the man, incredulous.

Prince scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah…"

"But aren't you Prince? Isn't this your city?"

"Just because it's my city doesn't mean I made the floor plans," he explained testily. He waited as the man looked him up and down, eyes narrowed.

"You're Prince…?" He asked again, considering the elf in front of him.

"Yes," Prince replied a little irritated. "Do you know the way out or not?"

The man grinned. It was a little unnerving as the scar made it seem a thing of evil. "Yeah, I know the way out. Follow me." He continued the way he had been walking before and Prince followed him closely in fear that he might speed up and then he'd be stuck in this damned thing forever.

"There's a faster way to the main street," said the man, glancing over his shoulder at Prince. "But you have to go through a building."

"That's fine," he replied, not really caring.

They rounded a corner and his guide opened a door, holding it open for Prince to go through first. The elf nodded his gratitude and stepped though. Before being able to get a good look at the room, a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

Black. Confused, Prince blinked but still couldn't see anything. His eyelids rubbed against something rough and he realized that he'd been blindfolded.

"You awake?" asked the deep voice of the warrior. Prince tried to pull the cloth away from his face, but found his wrists constrained above his head, tied together.

"What the hell?" he growled; wiggling his body every which way he could think of in an attempt to loosen the binding on his wrists, springs creaking underneath. As he squirmed he felt his torso brush against the fabric he was laying on; which meant he didn't have a shirt on. What was this perverted bastard trying to do?

"What are you doing?" he snarled in the direction he had heard the voice. "Why do you have me tied down like this? You're a coward if you want to fight me while I'm blind and tied to a bed!"

Again the dark, deep laugh, this time closer. "I'm not going to fight you just yet." Prince could hear the leer in his voice. "I must admit, I never expected you to show up at my back door!" He laughed again, not believing his luck.

"So what then?" The elf paused, bracing himself. "Torture?"

"Hmm….Something like that."

Prince stiffened as he felt a cold hand, press itself against his abdomen and snake its way up his chest. "FUCK OFF!" With both legs he kicked at his attacker. Luckily he managed to make contact and the warrior fell back, hitting the ground with a satisfying THUMP!

Prince chuckled maliciously, but it was cut off with a punch to the gut. All the air flew out of his lungs and he was left gasping for breath.

Prince -5HP

He felt like a fish, just opening and closing his mouth silently trying to suck in any air. He hardly noticed the man binding his ankles to the ends of the bed.

"Don't be such a mother fucking bitch," the voice growled. The springs creaked as a heavy weight settled itself on Prince's hips.

"Get the fu- OUMPH!" The air was once again knocked out of him as another hard fist landed just below his rib cage.

-5HP

Over and over.

-5HP

-5HP

-5HP

Some to the face.

-10HP

-10HP

Tears of pain pricked at the corner of his eyes, wetting the blind fold. Finally the blows stopped and Prince breathed in ragged gasps of air. He started coughing and spitting as a warm, metallic-tasting liquid bubbled up and blocked his windpipe.

There was a deep chuckle, then his torturer began to lick the blood off his mouth. Prince gave a strangled cry of surprise that was muffled by the tongue that slipped itself into his mouth. Fingers dug into his cheeks making it so that he couldn't bite down; while the tongue roamed aggressively.

Prince had no idea what to do. Battles and gore were one thing, but rape? Being tied down and humiliated like this with no power to stop the man left Prince feeling extremely vulnerable and naked. The feeling of horror inside him only increased when he felt a large, calloused hand fondling him in his most sensitive of places and realized that he _was _naked!

His face was released as his rapist moved down to his neck, biting extremely hard, like he was trying to take a bite of tough steak. Prince cried out, hot tears spilling out, soaking his blindfold through, chest heaving with ragged gasps. He needed help! But how could he - oh right! Duh! He could PM someone! He quickly opened the PM channel that would allow him to talk to all the members of Odd Squad at once.

"H-h-help!," He managed to gasp out. He immediately got a response.

"Prince?!" Gui's panicked voice came through. "Prince! What's wrong?! Where are you?"

"Prince what is it?" Lollidragon asked also panicked, but not nearly as much as Gui.

"I…," He cried out again as his attacker bit down viciously on a nipple and gave a harsh tug to his member. He began to weep in despair.

"What are you doing?" The man growled as he brutally pulled again.

This caused another out cry coupled with choked sobs, but Prince was determined to get out his plead for help. "Man…hurting…," before he could get anything else past the wheezing gasps, hands grasped his neck and squeezed hard, making him feel like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"You're PM-ing someone aren't you?!" He shrieked, outraged.

"Prince what's going on?" Gui asked, voice breaking. "Where are you?"

Prince could only manage a strangled noise which sent all members of the Odd Squad into a panicked frenzy. He could hear Yu Lian asking people if they knew where he was.

The hands removed themselves and he took in gulps of air while simultaneously coughing up blood from the previous punches. Thinking he had been given a break he tried to form words through the bloody gasps to speak to his very alarmed friends.

"STOP!" A sharp, stabbing pain exploded in his left shoulder and he let loose a silent scream that ended in high pitched sobs.

-50HP

"STOP!" his torturer's voice raged. Another knife embedded into his right arm with the sick sound of flesh being torn and bone being scrapped.

-50HP

The pain was excruciating and dulled all of his senses. The sounds of his friends' voices became more distant and he thought he was going to black out again.

Everything came roaring back in stark clarity though, as he felt something big and fleshy pushing it's way into his ass. He made a strangled yelp and tried to wiggle away as dread stilled his heart and then sent it into hyper drive.

Large hands grabbed his hips and slammed him into the man's dick without preparation. A pain on par with the stabbings tore into him and he could swear something inside him broke. As his rapist pulled out and then thrust back in harshly, the wall that was keeping back Prince's rising insanity crumbled and a scream like no other ripped out of his chest. Everyone who could hear him through the PM became deadly silent as they listened to the scream that seemed not to have an end. It was so full of hopelessness, pain, and panic and it went on and on, hitching with every monstrous thrust.

The man above him grunted with effort. "Look at the precious king now," he snarled and then chuckled. "You're blood is coating my dick. Did 'ya know that?" He moaned. "That is so _hooot_." With a final thrust, Prince felt something warm and unwelcome spilling inside him. Realization made him sick and he started retching, but all that came up was more blood.

"Prince..?" Gui's voice was trembling.

_Oh Crap! _Prince thought. _I forgot about the PM!_

But before he could respond to Gui, a dark voice growled in his ear, "Remember…you're my bitch now _little prince." _The cool metal of a knife slipped past his rib cage and struck his heart, immediately turning him into a beam of light and bringing him to the rebirth point.

* * *

Prince stumbled out, completely unscathed and fully clothed. But despite appearing healthy, he collapsed onto the cobblestones, shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh my gawd!" A high pitched girl's squeal pierced the air. "Isn't that Prince?!

Really not wanting to deal with other people he logged out, leaving his body crumpled on the street in front of the rebirth point.

* * *

Feng Lan tore off the helmet, great sobs heaving from her chest, and threw it away from her. She quickly ran to the bathroom in the hall and vomited her dinner from the night before into the toilet. She resigned her self to sobbing on the cold linoleum floor for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gui tore through the streets of Infinite Hamlet, Prince's scream ringing endlessly in his head. A sob escaped him as he rushed towards the rebirth point. What had happened to his prince? Why had he sounded like that? Nothing - NOTHING - in this world should ever make his love make that noise.

Panic rose in his chest as he came upon a large crowd and saw Ugly_Wolf pushing people out of the way for Wicked, who carried Prince in his arms, to pass through. His heart leapt into his throat as he took in Prince's unconscious form and noticed that his clothes were ripped almost to shreds.

The ripped clothes could be explained though: an overzealous fan girl reached out lightning fast while Wicked was looking the other way and snatched off the remainder of Prince's right sleeve with a loud _RIIIIP_. Wolf quickly shoved her away yelling angrily, "Animals!" The irony of a large wolf beast calling them animals was lost on Gui as he rushed over to Prince.

He stopped in front of Wicked, breathing raggedly from his run, hands reaching out to touch Prince. But Wicked shoved him out of the way and kept walking. Gui growled and ran in front of his rival, grabbing Prince's bare, muscular right arm attempting to snatch his prince from the white haired bastard.

"What the fuck?" growled Wicked, firm hold on his precious cargo never yielding.

"What happened to him?!" Gui yelled in his face. Gui's other hand clutched onto the tattered remains of Prince's shirt and he attempted to pull him out of the other man's grip again, but to no avail.

"How should I know?!" Wicked yelled back. He turned slightly to loosen Gui's hold on Prince. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIP! _Suddenly Gui was holding the remainder of Prince's tunic, leaving him bare-chested in Wicked's arms. The fan girls started squealing 10 octaves higher and pushed against Wolf harder in order to put their hands all over the elfin prince's naked skin. Wolf looked back in exasperation to see what riled them up further and roared at what he saw. The loud rage-filled roar silenced the crowd, no one ever having seen Ugly_Wolf angry before.

"This is neither the time nor the place!" He roared at the two bishies. He grabbed Prince out of Wicked's arms and strode out of the crowd, everyone making way for the angry wolf. The two rivals hurried after him.

* * *

Wolf set prince down on his bed, every member of Odd Squad and Infinite Hamlet court crowding into the room. At some point people stopped pushing to get in as it was clear the room was at its maximum capacity and had to settle for standing out in the hall.

"Gui, why do you have Prince's shirt?" asked Doll from the other side of the bed.

Gui's throat was dry and he had to clear it before trying to answer, ignoring the death glare from Wicked that was burning a hole through the side of his face, "I…uh…-"

"He was being a child," Wolf snapped impatiently. Doll jumped at his harsh tone of voice. Yu Lian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Wolf sighed. "I'm sorry, Doll. I didn't mean to snap." He sighed again, looking sadly at Prince.

Doll shook her head about to tell him it was okay when a familiar loud, robust voice rose above everyone's babbling. "HEY! Let me through!" Nan Gong Zui yelled. "I need to get to Prince!"

Ugly_Wolf looked up. "Let him through!" he roared and everyone immediately moved back in fear of this dark never-before-seen side of the cleric.

Nan Gong pushed through, stopping at the foot of the bed. He looked down at Prince with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Good God," he breathed. "The sick, sadistic bastard took his _clothes_."

"No that was Gui!" Doll chimed. Nan Gong looked at her confused, then over to the bard and noticed the torn tunic in his hands.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Gui defended himself against the warrior's disapproving gaze.

"No, but I don't think he's sorry about it either," mumbled Lollidragon.

"Enough," Wolf told them harshly. Ignoring their shocked faces, he turned back to the only person in Second Life who might be able to provide answers. "Nan Gong you sound like you know who did this."

A hush fell over the crowd as everyone leaned in to listen. "Ye-Yeah," he started, then cleared his throat. "I heard that there was a warrior who wanted to challenge Prince lurking around the pubs." The Odd Squad nodded. They had heard this too.

"You challenged him right?" asked Lollidragon. "I heard you lost."

Nan Gong shot her a glare, not liking that she pointed out his loss. "I didn't think he'd actually be able to hold his own in a fight - let alone beat me! But it's not that he beat me that has me worried. He…," he swallowed before continuing in a quiet voice. "He kept talking about what he was going to do to Prince when they finally met. It-it was disgusting." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the mental images.

Gui's shoulders were shaking with rage and his knuckles were turning white from gripping the cloth too hard. Someone had _done_ this to his most precious person. Someone had made him _scream_ like that. Gui closed his own eyes and gritted his teeth as the memory of the scream echoed in his mind.

"Prince was trying to PM us," Lollidragon whispered, tears brimming as she looked down at her best friend. "He couldn't really speak," her voice cracked. "He was screaming and choking and -" she broke off with a sob.

"The bastard said he'd torture him to death," Nan Gong growled.

Gui felt his resolve snap. Howling, he collapsed to his knees and clutched his love's form on the bed. Without looking up, he snarled, "Who did this? WHO DID THIS TO MY PRINCE?!"

Nan Gong was shocked into silence by the bard's display of raw emotion, but found his voice again when Gui's raging eyes glared at him. "I-I don't know his name, but I can describe him."

Before Gui could yell at him to do so, Wolf interceded saying they should move this conversation elsewhere. Gui was reluctant to move away from his unconscious soul mate, but the thirst for vengeance won out in the end and he followed the rest of Odd Squad and Infinite Hamlet's court out of Prince's bedroom.

* * *

Zhuo Ling Bin logged off after the meeting with Nan Gong and hurried to Feng Lan's. It was nearing four in the morning and the sky was just beginning to lighten to a faint blue on the east horizon. Worry had him racing through the streets and subways as fast as he could. Even though he hadn't heard Prince's agonized voice through the PM like the Odd Squad, he was still just as worried, if not more.

He pounded his fist on her apartment door. "Feng Lan!" He shouted not caring about the sleeping neighbors. "Feng Lan! I know you're awake! It's me Zhuo-gege! " He pressed his ear against the door and listened. Nothing. He pounded again. "Please Feng Lan! Please let me in!" He continued to hammer desperately on her door, until he heard the lock unlatch on the other side.

The door creaked open a little, just enough for him to come in, revealing the pitch dark room beyond. Zhuo quickly squeezed through the opening given to him and turned around to see a very disheveled Feng Lan closing the door.

"Feng Lan," he breathed, his heart breaking as she looked up and he saw the pain in her face. He immediately wrapped her small frame up in his muscled arms, his heart dropping into his stomach as he felt her shivering. "Lan, please let me help you." He stroked her hair tenderly.

A dry sob wrenched its way free from her throat and she clutched Zhuo-gege's shirt, burying her face into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and, lifting her up, brought her over to the recliner in her living room. He sat them both down, her in between his legs as he loosely wrapped those around her too. "Shh, shh," he murmured gently to her as she sniffled. "What happened?" he finally dared to ask. She stilled in his arms. He started to rub circles into her back. "You can tell me," he said softly. "Don't be afraid."

She slowly straightened up and looked into his eyes. Trying not to think about how close their faces were or the fact that she was sitting in between his legs, he stared right back into her's. He could see the hesitation there like she didn't know if she could trust him or not. That hurt. He thought they were close enough that they could trust each other with anything. Why was she holding back on him? Looking at him as if he might betray her?

Feng Lan saw the hurt in Zhuo-gege's eyes and immediately regretted doubting him. She looked down, ashamed. Then back up with renewed determination. "I-," she started then stopped, uncertain. "He-," but she couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat. Zhuo-gege's hand still rubbed soothing circles as he cooed softly to her and kissed her forehead affectionately. She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand his kindness when if only he knew - if he _knew_ he wouldn't be this kind. He wouldn't treat her like she was still his pure childhood friend.

She looked back up, her eyes blazing into his, and announced in a hoarse yet determined voice, "He raped me."

Zhuo froze. He couldn't have heard her right. But he couldn't have NOT heard her right, not with the clear way she said it. No, that wasn't possible. That couldn't happen in a video game! Could it?

Feng Lan's resolve crumbled away when she saw the horror in his expression. She was disgusting and now he could see it! She turned her head away and despite her thinking her dry eyes had spilled all they held, a few more tears brimmed over and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Zhuo leaned forward and kissed away the tears, his breathing labored as a weight settled itself in his chest. "This is not your fault," he said angrily. "Don't apologize for it." Feng Lan trembled under his fingers. His heart shattered to pieces in his chest, seeing her so broken. Holding her close he whispered, "Everyone is out there looking for him right now. We won't let him hurt you again. Don't be afraid, don't be afraid," he squeezed her shoulders and buried his face in the hair on top of her cute bed head. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me. Don't be afraid."

Pink was now making its way into the sky pushing the light blue further from the horizon and across the large expanse where it battled away the black night

* * *

**While editing this chapter, I came across a confusing obstacle that maybe you can help with. How do Chinese names work? For Feng Lan, Lan is her first name. For Zhuo Ling Bin...what? What do I call him? I'm sticking with Zhuo for the moment until my Chinese facebook friends respond to my status. **  
**On that note, I seem to have been referring to Zhuo Ling Bin as Xie Ling this entire story. Xie Ling is the Chinese pronunciation of Wicked, his in-game character. I apologize for not reading all the way through the Wikipedia character list. This will be fixed as I continue to edit this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Prince opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. A hoard of sex-crazed female wolves was where he last left off, so as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered just where in Second Life he was. He propped himself up, leaning back against the pile of pillows with a groan of trepidation.

"Prince?" a surprised voice came from his left. He turned his head to see Gui sitting at a desk at the wall. The desk was covered in papers, some looked like blue prints. The desk looked familiar to Prince and as he glanced around the room, he noticed why. This was his bed room! But how had he gotten here? Feeling at bit cold, he looked down. No shirt and his pants were looking worse for wear. His heart rate skyrocketed as possibilities flew through his mind. Had being sent to the rebirth point not healed him? Had they seen what had happened? What could they be thinking? Were they disgusted with him? Did they hate him?

A warm hand placed itself over his overactive heart. He looked up to see Gui, his eyes oozing love and concern, sitting on the side of the bed. "Prince…," he whispered. "What did he do to you?"

Prince opened his mouth, not to tell the truth, but to subtly change the direction of the conversation. All that came out though was a squeak. He was afraid to speak. Afraid to lie. Afraid to tell the truth. Afraid that Gui already knew.

Trembling, he took a few gulps of air, trying to steady his heart rate.

"Shh," Gui said softly, gently rubbing his hand over Prince's chest. Prince studied Gui carefully. Never had he seen him so serious, so not stupid and goofy, so…so… _not_ Gui. He looked down to the hand on his chest, tears brimming in his eyes. This hand was, in a way, his right hand. If he was in trouble, it was the owner of this hand he could trust to have his back every time. He carefully put his own hand over Gui's and pressed it firmly against his chest. So warm. Such a different feeling than that of his attacker's. He was so scared that he would lose the bard over this.

"You won't love me anymore," Prince said, so softly that even he had barely heard himself. He stiffened. He hadn't meant to say that!

Gui leaned in closer, eye brows scrunched in concentration. Did he hear right? Prince looked up at him looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I…won't _love_ you anymore?" Prince's scared wide eyes only got wider, meaning that he had heard right. The air escaped his lunges in a humorless laugh as he looked up at the ceiling. How could his most precious one doubt his love for him? Had he not done enough to erase all doubts from his mind? "Prince," Gui returned his gaze to the scantily clad elf in front of him. He rested his forehead against his soul mate's and sighed, "There is no way I could possibly love you less." To reinforce this, Gui brought his chin forward so that he could kiss away Prince's doubts, but instead of soft warm lips pressed against his, his eager mouth met with a reluctant hand.

Gui opened his eyes in surprise – it had been a punch he was expecting not a gentle touch! Prince's wide, beautiful orbs, just a penny's width away, stared back at him, filled with regret. He retreated back a bit, but was still well within the elf's personal space, ready to attack those lush lips if the chance presented itself.

Prince took a deep breath, eyes filled with sorrow that could not be put into words as he looked into Gui's eyes. He would not be able to see the love there anymore after he told him, but he also didn't deserve this love. He had become damaged goods. Gui didn't deserve that. His heart gave a painful squeeze and he gripped Gui's hand tighter for confidence.

"He raped me."

Prince's voice had cracked and with it so had Gui's heart. Gui felt the air leave him again as his stomach dropped from his abdomen to somewhere on the floor and a coldness took over his chest, as if someone had emptied out his chest cavity and filled it with a gallon of ice cream.

Prince swallowed past the lump in his throat, knowing what he had just lost. Gui was looking at him with such a look of shock and grieving – grieving for a love that once was pure, surely – that he couldn't take it. He tried to speak before he broke down emotionally.

"I – I understand…," it was really hard to form words coherently with that rock in his throat. "if you want to…leave." He released Gui's hand so it would be easier for the bard to walk away. His shoulders started to shake as it got harder to control the emotions. He felt the spot on his chest where their hands were cooling, missing the other man's touch. "I'm damaged goods now." It came out as a hoarse whisper ending with a chocked sob. That sob turned into another and another.

Gui could feel his own tears pouring down his cheeks. Prince, his Prince, was breaking down right in front of him, his face contorted in pain and sorrow. But the final blow to his heart was when his love said he was 'damaged goods.' A sob escaped his own throat as he crashed Prince against his chest, his strong arms wrapping protectively around the trembling man.

"I love you," he gasped out. Then with more force, "I love you!" He grabbed Prince's chin and tilted it up, forcing the broken ruler to look him in the eyes. With both of their eyes swimming in tears, he said, "You will never be _'damaged'_ to me. You will always be worth my love." He smashed their lips together desperately, trying to convey the feelings that were bursting out of his heart through the kiss. It was a sloppy mess, wet with tears and hot with emotion.

Prince was so over joyed that Gui hadn't turned away from him in disgust that he didn't even think of sending him flying in to next week with a well-aimed kick. Instead he did the unthinkable and kissed back. His mind was in a foggy haze as his mouth opened and tongue slipped out to meet Gui's, not even noticing that he was being lowered back onto the bed.

Gui slid his tongue along Prince's eager one with a groan, feeling the heat pool around his groin. He sucked on Prince's tongue and when the man underneath him groaned in return, an excited shiver ran down his spine.

Prince felt constrained around his crotch area as Gui sucked on his tongue. He moaned into the bard's mouth, the grey fog around his mind lifting and being replaced by lust and passion. A strong sense of pleasure raced up from his member as it was introduced to friction. Prince gasped, eyes widening in surprise.

"Sorry," Gui rasped, voice hoarse with lust. "I didn't mean to go so fa-AST!" Prince had grabbed Gui's hips and thrown them roughly down on his own, grinding against them with vigor. Gui's eyes rolled into the back of his head as pleasure racked his body and his erection grew impossibly hard.

Prince kept grinding their growing erections together, both unbearably constrained by their tight trousers. He gasped at the combination of pain and pleasure. Is this what it felt like to have sex (consensually) as a man? It was incredible!

"Pl-please," Gui panted out, blushing both in heat and embarrassment as he said, "Prince, I can't cum in my _pants_."

At first he was confused, but then he understood. He rolled them over so that now he was on top. As he straddled Gui and looked down on the blushing bishie with lust filled eyes staring back into his own he wondered just what the hell he was doing. He was having sex with _Gui_. His English professor! Gui's eyes looked up at him half lidded with lust, his chest heaving with pants. Gui bucked his hips impatiently earning himself a growl of lustful hunger from the blond elf above him.

Then again…he was having sex with _Gui_, his English professor. His hands snaked underneath the older man's tunic, pushing up the annoying fabric to reveal chiseled abs. With no thought of what he was actually doing besides thinking it would feel good, Prince lowered his head and began to lick and kiss his way down; while his hands rubbed Gui's sides.

Gui moaned his name, causing him to pause. Gui had said "Prince" not "Feng Lan." It was wrong. This was wrong. He looked up and saw that Gui's eyes were closed, but there was an unmistakable expression of joy, ecstasy, and love there. His heart skipped a beat. He had caused that emotion. The thought of this all being wrong suddenly felt absurd. How could there be anything wrong about making Gui happy?

He returned to what he was doing, but he had run out of abs to kiss. He had reached the belt. Experimenting, he slid his tongue down in to the pants without unbuckling. Gui whined and pushed his bulging crotch upward into Prince's neck.

"Please," he begged.

Excited to be able to make Gui whine and beg, Prince turned all his attention to the large package before him. With nimble fingers, he quickly undid the belt and unzipped the pants. All that was separating him and the object of his curiosity was the thin fabric of Gui's underwear. Licking his lips in anticipation, he grasped the lining of both the pants and underwear. His moral voice, now extremely distant, tried once more to tell him that this was wrong and that Gui would be so disappointed when he found out she was a girl. But that voice was _so_ small and _so_ far away, it could hardly be heard.

He pulled down the clothing and sucked in a breath when he saw the huge erection before him. He looked up at Gui, impressed, and saw that he was looking at him too, a huge sheepish grin on his face.

Gui was starting to sit up, but Prince wasn't done just yet. There was one thing he was sure would bring pleasure and all he wanted right at that moment was for Gui to be the happiest he's ever been.

Gui smiled at his hopefully soon to be lover and felt the embarrassment and pride that came when he saw the impressed look on Prince's face. He began to sit back up, but stilled, shocked when Prince lowered his head again. Dare he even dream? He reached his hand out to stop him, after all he had just gone through a very traumatic experience, he didn't want him to push himself. His hand never got to stop the stubborn elf and Gui was it didn't as Prince's tongue licked the head of his arousal. He dropped back down onto his back as he gasped for air. He couldn't believe it. Prince was going to suck him off.

Very pleased with the results a lick got him, Prince brought his mouth down on the head and sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the tip and pushing it into the slit a bit as he took more of Gui's member into his mouth.

Gui wasn't seeing straight anymore as Prince had now taken half of him into his mouth. His hands reached out and fisted themselves into the blond hair, pushing Prince down, forcing him to take more into his hot cavern. All Gui could think of was his own pleasure at this point and Prince gagging on his large member just felt like he was trying to do something new. _Whatever he's trying to do it feels fucking gooood_, thought Gui, pushing his head further down.

Prince was having a bit of a dilemma. In short he couldn't breathe. He tried to suck down a breath, but all he got was a mouth full of dick; which quickly became a throat full. He started to gag, his lungs burning, but his head was pressed down further. His nose was now buried in Gui's pubic hairs and he struggled to free himself. He loved that Gui was getting pleasure from this, but his own arousal was quickly deflating as he suffocated. He tried to breathe again, but couldn't. His body tried to swallow whatever was blocking his airways, it was instinct, but it was also useless.

Gui gasped and moaned as Prince moved up and down on his dick. They had a routine now. Prince would jerk up and Gui would push him down again. The elf was swallowing and making that weird vibration in his throat. It was tantalizing! Gui was so close to coming, pleasure clouding his brain. He didn't even think that it might be too much for the younger one to take when he started fucking his mouth with all he had. All his mental restraints had snapped with Prince's ministrations. He breathed out Prince's name with every thrust until he came in the back of his love's throat with a scream.

Prince's vision was beginning to blur from lack of oxygen and tears. Every time Gui pulled out, Prince tried to take a breath only to be blocked off as Gui smashed back in. Gagging with every thrust, he tried not to sob as he was pushed back down every time he tried to tear away and breathe. He hardly registered the gasps of his name until –

"_PRIIIINCE!_" Gui screamed and released his load into the back of Prince's throat. His greedy, burning lungs sucked it down only to cough it back up. Gui's hands loosened their hold as he rode out his orgasm. Prince took his chance and ripped away sputtering and gasping, sobbing as he tried to beathe.

Gui was on a cloud. He couldn't believe his prince would do that for him. He sighed happily and thought it would just make all this perfect if they could snuggle and he could tell Prince "I love you" once more.

He began to come down from his high as he heard sobbing and gasping - _Prince_ sobbing and gasping. His eyes flew open and he shot up, still a little light headed. Prince was on all fours down on the floor beside the bed, spitting seamen out of his mouth, shaking.

It was like he had been stabbing in the chest. Gui dropped down beside his most loved one, heart growing cold. He had done this. He hadn't been considerate enough – no at all. Prince was the one that needed comfort and pleasure tonight, not him! He had failed his love horribly. He lifted Prince off his hands and hugged him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Prince beat him to it.

"I'm – _cough_ – I'm sorry," he gasped. Gui widened his eyes. _He_ was the one apologizing? "You were really big," Prince explained.

_What?! He was choking on my penis?!_ Gui realized with horror that Prince had not been vibrating him or massaging him, but in reality gagging and trying to breathe. Feeling like his heart was being torn apart by savage bears, he thought about Prince jerking up, trying to get off – he could see that now – and him slamming his face back down. H-how cruel! How cruel he had been to his already traumatized lover!

He hugged Prince tighter as he weakly coughed up more cum. He was trembling again and it killed Gui to know that this time he was the cause.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking Prince's arms. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

Prince looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Don't be sorry," he rasped, placing his forehead against Gui's. "I wanted you to be happy." His chest tightened and he coughed up more seamen. Gui's arms tightened around him. "Gui…."

"Yeah?"

Prince could hear the regret in his partner's voice and he feared that he would only make Gui feel worse with what he was about to say. "I…I'm going to log out. I just – _cough_ – I only wanted to log back in for a few minutes anyway. I was so scared to, thinking that I might see _him_." Gui was holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "It was only to challenge myself," Prince looked into Gui's eyes and could see that Gui was blaming himself. He brought their faces closer. "Thank you, Gui. Thank you for loving me." He closed the distance, pressing their lips together in a sweet, simple kiss, before logging out.

As his love's head dropped to his shoulder, Gui was still recked with guilt. He had caused the already distraught Prince to be even _further_ traumatized by sex and then made him feel _guilty_ about it.

He picked themselves up off the floor and carried Prince back to his bed. As he laid him down, he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I don't deserve you."

Okay readers, I just wanted you to know that I have no idea what this is morphing into. Obviously some dark horror story where everyone traumatizes Prince into never having sex again, but I'm hoping that doesn't actually happen.

See I _plan_ things and they don't happen. Gui wasn't supposed to choke Prince with his piece, but he did. (the sex was planned so I'm glad that got in. 4 pages of it!) Wicked wasn't supposed to have half a chapter in his POV, but he did. (refer to chap 2)

It would be useless for me to give you 'sneak peaks' on the story ahead; because they probably won't actually happen.

Thank you for understanding. I hope this won't turn into a novel of sadistic sex partners for Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Feng Lan wasn't looking forward to going to college today. Today she had Gui's class. How could she face him after last night?! She buried her face in her hands, blushing.

The doorbell chimed. She looked up, knowing full well who it'd be. Sure enough it was Zhuo-gege there to pick her up and take her to school. He had become overly protective of her since two nights ago when she had cried in his arms and he had comforted her. As soon as he saw her, he gave her a warm, comforting smile and wrapped her in a bear hug.

She huffed. This was getting annoying. All day yesterday she had to deal with his hovering around her, making sure she didn't have an emotional episode. At first it had been sweet, but after a day of not having any personal space she was ready to kick his head in.

"How are you doing?" He pulled back and looked at her lovingly, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"Fine," she growled, trying not to glare. _He's just trying to help. He's just trying to help_. She played this like a mantra in her head so that she wouldn't blow up at him.

Of course he picked up on her unease. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, tilting her chin up.

"Nothing happened," she tried not to snap. _He's just trying to help._

Xie Ling was quiet, silently observing her. "Gui said you logged in last night."

Feng Lan started at that. Gui said that? What else did he say? Did he go around Infinite Hamlet bragging about how he and Prince had gotten it on? It wasn't something she could be sure he wouldn't do. Her face flushed and she tried to back out of Zhuo-gege's grasp as he was much too into her personal space for her to be comfortable, especially when she was thinking about what happened last night. He didn't let her though, still holding on to her shoulders, frowning.

She tried to speak, but it didn't even sound Chinese. She slapped her flushed face with both hands to get thoughts of last night out of her mind. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Ah…um…What – What else did he say?" She crossed her arms and looked up at Zhuo-gege, putting on her best poker face.

His eyes narrowed as he stared hard into hers; which were pretty much screaming, "Something happened!" Her bottom lip was trembling. He tightened his hold on her shoulders, brought her in closer, and leaned down so they were eye level, their faces almost touching.

"The only one who saw you last night was Gui and this morning you're acting really strange," he paused to observe her reaction. She was tense and her eyes were wide, begging him not to ask any questions. Alarm bells were going off in his head. Something happened between Gui and his Feng Lan. Something that he didn't know about. A muscle twitched above his eye. "Did he do something?"

Feng Lan jumped at this. "Something? No, nothing! Why – Why would you think something happened when nothing happened?" Her voice was high and trembling, a sure indicator that she was lying. She decided to be more final with it. "At all?"

Why would she hide something from him? Didn't she love him more than anyone? He didn't understand it. He was getting angry, but he tried to reign in his anger. He thought of things she wouldn't want to tell him – things that Gui would do that she wouldn't want to tell him about. His breathing was coming out faster with frustration as he asked in a low voice, "Did he kiss you?"

She became very still, the look in her eyes a dead giveaway. His heart stopped beating and when it started again he was filled with rage, every instinct in him shouting for revenge against the son of a bitch that dared touch his Feng Lan. "Don't worry, Feng Lan," he growled. "I'll teach him a lesson. He'll never touch you again." With that, he shoved her away, spun around on his heel and strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

She winced as it slammed shut. _Crap_, she thought. She had never seen Zhuo-gege this angry. She quickly picked up her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. She ran out into the street to catch up with her childhood friend. She had to stop him from confronting Gui! Heat rose to her face as she thought about her English teacher.

The bus was pulling away from the bus stop as she got there. _Not good, not good!_ She looked around, hoping to see Zhuo. No sign of him! This meant he had gotten on the bus and was heading for the university! Now she'd have to wait ten minutes for the next one. She slumped down on a bench and prayed that the two men would not meet.

Xie Ling stormed into the university, hell bent for revenge. Just who the hell did Gui think he was kissing his Feng Lan?

Gui was in his office preparing for the day's lesson when Xie Ling flung the door open, slamming it shut behind him.

"What are you - ?!" Gui started, but was cut off as Xie grabbed him by the collar, lifted him out of his chair and slammed him against his office wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He snarled in the English professor's face. "He had just gone through a whole bunch of shit and then you go and take advantage of him?!"

Gui looked confused for a moment and then remembered. Xie Ling was Wicked. Wicked also loved Prince. Prince. Gui felt a shameful blush heat his face and he looked down full of guilt. His Prince. He had traumatized his precious prince even further.

Xie Ling saw this guilty blush as an admission. Fist connected to cheek as red clouded his vision. He backed off, breathing hard, and let Gui slide a little down the wall, clutching his face.

Surprisingly Gui didn't strike back like he had expected. Instead he kept his head low and mumbled, "I know I deserved that." There was a pause, both men's breathing taking up the silence. "I just couldn't hold back." His voice cracked, but he continued. "His mouth just felt so good." Xie was raising his fist again. "You have no idea what it's like to have a blowjob given by the one you love most." Xie stopped, stunned. Did he hear correctly? "I – I couldn't control myself. Please…tell him I'm sorry…. I love him. I never meant to hurt him." Gui looked up at Xie pleadingly.

Xie was still as a statue, eyes as wide as dinner plates, fist still raised in the air. No. No. No, NO, NO! NO! He punched Gui again, blood pouring out of the beaten man's nose. "You're lying!" He screamed hysterically. "Prince would never! Not with you!"

Gui was getting agitated now. "Obviously you don't know Prince as well as you thought you did," he snarled back. "He chose me. Not you."

This set the other man off. Xie Ling had never been this angry before. How dare this man steal his Feng Lan away and force her to suck him off?! How dare he?! How dare he?! How dare he?!

Li Tian Lang was about to open his friend's office door, when he clearly identified the sounds of a scuffle on the other side. He threw open the door and was astounded at what he saw. Gui's face was smeared with blood, one hand grabbing a clump of his attacker's hair, the other landing a solid punch to his face. Neither man noticed the school nurse standing in the door way until Li Tian grabbed the collar of the unknown man's shirt and pulled him off.

When he was off Gui, Li Tian got a good look at him. Tears streamed down from wide, unseeing eyes, blood seeped from one nostril and cheeks were flushed with adrenaline. But that face was unmistakable.

"Wicked?!"

Xie Ling looked up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He continued. "Physically assaulting a teacher is a ser -"

"Fuck off," Xie interrupted gruffly, shrugging out of his grip and walking out of the class room.

Li turned to his friend, who was picking himself off the floor. "What was this all about?"

Gui looked up helplessly, tears leaking out of his own eyes, and decided that he would tell his friend. Maybe he could help him.

"Prince and I got together last night."

Li Tian couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread across his face.

Feng Lan ran up to the university. _Please don't let them have met yet!_ She prayed. She turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" She looked up and was shocked into silence. Zhuo-gege was staring at her like she had betrayed him in the most awful of ways. She saw the tear tracks and the bloody nose and wondered just what the hell had happened. But she knew. Gui had told him. Oh God, Gui had told him!

"Is…it true?" He whispered. She gaped up at him, trying to respond. "IS IT TRUE?!" She flinched, but nodded, tears pricking at her eyes.

He walked past her and out the building without another word, not even looking back. She sobbed and slumped onto the floor. She had lost her childhood friend.

"Is it true?" Li Tian Lang asked excitedly, pressing a tissue to Gui's bloody nose. "Lean back," he instructed.

"Yes," Gui sighed sadly. He had just finished telling his friend the whole story. This entire thing had just been a mess. What was bothering him the most was he wasn't even sure if Prince knew he still loved him.

"Don't look so down!" Li chimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Prince kissed you! He didn't reject you! And even after you almost choked him, he still didn't push you away!" He beamed down at his patient. "You two will make the cutest couple!"

"Ow!" Gui yelled. The pressure on his nose had increased with the nurse's enthusiasm.

"Ah, sorry," Li chuckled happily, releasing some of the pressure, and then mumbled, "I am so telling Yu Lian about this later."


	5. Chapter 5

Feng Lan stared at her gaming helmet. It was already 9:30. She twisted her fingers together, bit her lip and sighed. She had a responsibility as ruler of Infinite Hamlet to play Second Life regularly. On the other hand, everyone she wanted to avoid also played the game.

She hung her head. What a coward she was! Running away from her duties just because she was scared of a little social interaction!

Wanting to prove to herself that she wasn't a coward, she grabbed the helmet and shoved it on her head.

Prince opened his eyes. He was still lying on his bed in the same destroyed pants he'd been wearing last time. He sighed and sat up. It was in this bed – right where he was sitting – that Gui had been screaming his name in pleasure just 24 hours ago. He bit his lip as he imagined that angular face flushed and panting, the way Gui looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world – no, like he _was_ the world.

A pressure was building in his groin. He looked down and blushed in embarrassment even though he was the only one in the room. He had gotten hard just from thinking of the bard.

_Ah, what do I do? What do I do?_ Prince looked around for an answer, knowing he wouldn't find any. _Oh right! Think of something gross!_ He scrunched up his eyes in concentration, trying to ignore the insistent pressure of his heated member. _Mutilated Kittens!_

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. Oh God, Mutilated _kittens_?! Why was _that_ the first thing that came to mind?! Tears started to form as he imagined a kitten without a leg, blood dripping out of the wound. His member had quickly deflated, but he couldn't stop the images of abused felines flooding his mind.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks when the door creaked open and Lollidragon poked her head in. Upon seeing the elf in such a state, she came inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Prince?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Prince looked up at her and her heart throbbed from seeing his miserable expression. "Prince…I overheard Wolf talking to Yu Lian about today," She paused. He still looked miserable and now a little confused. She plowed on. "Listen, I know life has been a roller coaster for you and I'm here to help. You can tell me anything!" She looked down at him. He was nodding, but tears were still coming out so she decided to try and shock him out of his funk. "You can even tell me juicy little secrets about what Gui does during sex," she whispered.

Prince froze. "WHAT?!" he screeched. How did she know?! "How do you know about that?! I was thinking about dying cats!"

She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. "Wait – dying cats? _Why?_"

His cheeks were heated with embarrassment as he answered, "I needed to think of something gross."

"Why?" Lollidragon asked. She brainstormed about why Prince would need to – ah. Prince was a guy in game. Guys…right. Okay. Prince's face reddened even more when he saw the comprehension dawn on her's. She snorted, "And you thought of dying cats?!" She cackled in mirth.

"Yeah, well…shut up," he mumbled, not being able to think of anything better.

Suddenly Lollidragon stopped laughing. "Almost forgot what I came in here for," her face was completely serious, eyes piercing. "You had sex with Gui. I want details. I want you to do him again. I want – MMPHFF!" Prince had covered her mouth with his hand. He was blushing so much that even his ears were red.

"Fine…I'll tell you," Lollidragon's eyes lit up. "But only because I need a confidant! I can't carry all of this on my shoulders…." She nodded, not daring to speak incase Prince took it back.

"First we didn't have sex," he ignored her disappointed face. "We just…_I_ just…I wanted…," He huffed, trying to think of the words. "And he was…but I love – " He stopped. He touched his fingertips to his lips. Had the word _love_ just escaped him while he was talking about _Gui_? He decided to test it out. "I love Gui," he whispered. Butterflies were fluttering in his abdomen and his heart was thumping a bit more sporadically. "I love Gui," he said a bit louder. Yes. This felt right. He grinned and shouted, "I love Gui!"

Lollidragon giggled and clapped her hands, ecstatic. "So you'll do him?"

Prince considered her question. Did he want to have sex with Gui? His heart beat louder as he realized: yes he did. "Yes. Yes, I will," elated, he cried, "I will!"

"Fuck yeah!" Lollidragon punched the air. "He's in town getting his instrument new strings! Quick! Run down and fuck him while there's still time!"

"You're crude! But you're right!" Prince got off the bed and stood up with determination. "I _will_ fuck him!"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah!_"

"Oh wait!" Prince turned around from the door as Lollidragon threw a shirt at him. "You need clothes!"

Prince ran down the familiar cobblestones of Infinite City, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He loves Gui. His grin was so wide that it hurt his face. He loves Gui.

He ran past a cloaked figure. He only saw the face of the tall, barrel of a man out of his peripherals, but it was enough. The grin was gone, his heart had stopped, and his body was turning to ice. He turned around, everything seeming to go in slow motion. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. He had _just_ found a bit of happiness after that devil had raped him and now it's about to be taken away?

The hooded figure had also turned around and from beneath the shadows of his cloak a wicked grin was spreading. The sound of sword scrapping against scabbard reached Prince's ears. He growled. He would NOT be afraid. He reached down for his own sword only to realize he had left it in his room. He had not thought to bring it to a love confession. His determination to fight faltered. Should he just run away? Maybe call for help? He looked around. Only two other players were on the street and they were walking away.

"HEY!" He called after them, but his lack of attention to his opponent had been a very, very bad idea. Pain exploded in his shoulder as the oversized meat cleaver that the warrior wielded came down onto his collar bone, snapping it like a twig. "_GGYAAAAAAAAHH!_" he screamed, dropping to the ground. A river of blood was pouring out of his wound and his eyes were clouded with pain. Even if he did have a sword he wouldn't be able to do much with it now.

The two players at the end of the lane screamed and ran away, not wanting to get mixed up in the fight.

"I told you, you're my bitch now," sneered the sadistic man. He grabbed Prince's injured arm and roughly pulled him to his feet. Prince gave another agonized scream. Surely his arm was going to detach from his body any second. His captor groaned. "Your screaming makes me so hard, damn it."

Prince glanced over and saw the incredible bulge of the man's erection. He turned away in disgust, bile rising to the back of his throat. That would be inside him again if this wasn't stopped.

Gui! Gui was just a few blocks away! Prince quickly sent a PM.

"Gui!"

"Prince?" came the bard's surprised voice.

"Please Gui! I need your help!" He cried out in pain as he was dragged by his injured arm.

"Prince?! What's wrong?"

"He's back! He – He's gonna...again!" Prince was crying. The warrior noticed this and leaned down to lick his tears off his face with his disgusting tongue.

"Where are you?" Gui's voice had gotten quiet and deadly.

"Doll Loves Cakes Aven - !" He was cut off by the bastard's invading tongue slipping its way past his lips. His screamed into the aggressive mouth.

"I'm coming Prince," Gui told him, panic edging his voice. "I'm coming!"

His captor chuckled darkly. "You know how to really make a country yours?" He nipped Prince's bottom lip, earning a terrified whimper. "You give them a show. You humiliate their leader and show them that you have the real power," he paused, observing the ruler of Infinite Hamlet bleeding and shaking beside him. "I think we can do that. Right here," he threw the elf down onto the street. He landed with a sick _thud_. "I think a public rape would cover all those points don't you?"

Gui was once again racing through the streets of Infinite City, but this time he wasn't rushing to find Prince already broken, he was going to save him before something horrible happened.

He was just one block away now. He urged himself faster. Finally he rounded the corner into Doll Loves Cakes Avenue. It wasn't a particularly popular street as nothing particularly popular was sold there. It was usually used to bypass busier streets, but hardly anyone used it. Today he thanked whatever gods had made this so; because he knew that Prince would not be able to take any of his citizens seeing him as weak.

Gui's heart froze in his chest. Right there – _right in the middle of the fucking road_ – the damned bastard was on top of Prince, his large erection free of any confines and his tongue jamming itself into Prince's mouth.

A white hot rage bloomed within his chest as every cell in his body screamed for bloody murder. He began to fire off arrows at Prince's attacker, each one hit their mark. Soon the warrior's back was covered in arrows, blood running down in little streams.

The rapist growled and looked up at Gui, eyes poisoned with malice, the scar running down his face giving an extra murderous touch. "Who the fuck are you?"

Gui replied with another arrow, this one was caught right before the tip pierced through his eye. The man looked at it, contemplating; then stabbed it into Prince's right shoulder.

"NO!" Gui shouted as Prince wailed in pain. He realized with horror that Prince's entire left side was covered in blood, the stones beneath him dyed red with it. _Oh no, oh god, what has he done to you?_

"Now," began the sadist. "I'll ask you again. Who the fu – " Something collided with the side of his face with enough force to throw him off the blood elf.

"Now," said Lollidragon, lowering her foot from a perfect round house kick. "I'll ask _you_. Who the fuck are you?" Her voice was a biting cold wind that blew no mercy.

Gui hurried over to his love, bleeding out on the ground, half dead. He dropped down to his knees beside Prince wondering what he should do first. There was so much blood. Yes, blood. You stopped the blood first. He pulled off his cloak and pressed it onto the wound on Prince's left shoulder. Prince began to cry, causing Gui's heart to fall to pieces within his chest, but he couldn't let up on the pressure – not until the blood clotted.

"My name is SkullFucker666," laughed the man. He stood up, penis still erect. "I will soon be the new ruler of Infinite Hamlet."

Lollidragon's eyes narrowed. "How were you going to do that? By _raping_ my friend?"

Skull laughed again, "By _publically_ raping your friend, yes. I've already raped him."

Her eyes widened and her breath started coming in short bursts. Prince had been raped? She looked back at her friend lying in a pool of his own blood behind her, his face a mixture of immense pain and shame.

She looked back at the 6'10" warrior in front of her, his penis standing proud. She was going to kill him. Lightning fast she drew her dagger and darted forward. She faked a jab to the face. When his hands went up to swat her coming dagger away, she changed direction, instead going for his manhood.

Skull howled in pain as his penis fell to the ground before the rest of him did, blood splattering on the stones.

"So what do we call you now?" Lollidragon asked, nonchalant. "Just Skull666? Because you sure as hell don't have anything to fuck with anymore."

"I'LL KIIIIILL YOOOOOU!" He roared, but he didn't get up. He stayed there on the ground, curled into a tight ball of pain.

"I don't think you will. In fact, I don't think you'll ever be able to play Second Life ever again," Lollidragon turned and walked over to Gui. "Gui, I'm going to log out so I can delete him from the game. You just make sure Prince lives."

Gui nodded. "Hold on – you can delete players?"

"Oh, yeah," Lollidragon scratched the back of her head. She hadn't meant to say that. "I'm a hidden GM."

Gui certainly was surprised at that and he was about to say something more, but his hands were starting to get wet. He looked down. Prince's blood was soaking through his cloak and the puddle of blood beneath him had gotten larger. He looked over to Lollidragon for help, but she had already logged out, her avatar prone on the street. The only other player was Skull who was thankfully whimpering to himself in pain, not really posing any immediate threat.

"Prince?" he whispered. Prince's eyes were unfocused. "Prince!" The elf turned his head in Gui's direction a bit. Gui's tears were spilling out of his eyes and running down his cheeks. "I'm here. You stay here too, okay? You gotta stay with me. I love you," Gui started to sob. "I love you, I love you."

"Gui," Prince spoke in a strained voice. The bard stopped his noise and leaned in, wanting to hear every word. "I love you."

The words had been so soft, Gui had almost missed them. _Had_ he missed them? Perhaps it had been something else. Prince wouldn't say that to him.

"I love you," Prince repeated.

Gui was filled with an emotion that cannot be conveyed in words, a joyous feeling that filled his whole being. He swooped down and claimed Prince's lips with his own. It was just a simple kiss, no tongue, but it was pure and would be remembered as one of their best.

_Blip_.

Gui looked over to where the sound had come from. Where Skull had been in the fetal position before there now was nothing, even his large penis was gone. He sighed in relief and smiled down at his prince.

"He's gone," he informed him. Prince also sighed and it was like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders, his muscles all relaxed and he seemed to soften into the cobblestones of the road like they were the softest bed he had ever laid on.

"Prince?" Gui pushed back the his blond bangs, running his fingers through them. Prince's eye brows were still furrowed in pain so Gui smoothed them out with his thumb.

He sent a PM to Wolf about the situation and where they were. Wolf said he'd be there as fast as he could and to keep Prince's feet elevated. Gui pulled over a small bench that was in front of one of the many closed stores and propped Prince's feet up with it. He went back up to his mutual love's head, placing it on his lap. At least his lap was more comfortable than stone.

He ran his fingers through the elf's bangs once more and sighed, "Please live."


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you feel?" Wolf asked, stepping back from the hospital bed.

Prince rubbed his left shoulder and rotated it a few times. "Better."

"WAAH! I thought you were going to DIE!" Gui threw his arms around Prince's abdomen and nuzzled his face into Prince's belly. Prince gasped as his cock gave a little jump. He gazed down at Gui with heated cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair.

"WOW!" Wolf exclaimed. "No punch? No 'stupid Gui'? So you _were_ telling the truth!" He beamed down at the bard who was now as red as Lollidragon's hair. "Gotta admit Gui, I had my doubts."

Lollidragon giggled madly. "I _know_! And now you guys are going to comfort each other with your bodies right?" She was panting at the thought. Everyone stared at her in shock. She cleared her throat, "I – I mean…y'know…It was a _terrible_ ordeal…and I think you'd both be happier – _I'd_ be happier – with a little…well...y'know." She laughed nervously, blushing like mad.

No one said anything. Both Prince and Gui had blushes coloring their whole face. Ugly_Wolf cleared his throat, "Well…we'll just leave you two be then." Everyone quickly hurried out of the room.

It was quiet between the two men for a moment.

"Prince," Gui placed his hands on either side of Prince's hips, glancing up at the gorgeous elf. "I can't tell you how sorry I am." Prince's heart hurt to look at the bard. He looked like a lost puppy!

"What do you mean? It's not your fault that psychotic bastar-" Gui silenced him with a kiss, inhaling the ruler's scent.

"I couldn't protect you...You suffered," He looked deep into Prince's eyes, his own filled with regret.

"Don't blame yourself. It was beyond your control," Prince was blushing lightly due to Gui's close proximity.

"And...Last time, I was very…inconsiderate. To help ease your pains, I want to pleasure you in the same way you pleasured me," he stroked Prince's hip with his thumb, never breaking eye contact.

Prince's mouth parted slightly in surprise. Was Gui offering him a blowjob? He swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, and nodded.

Gui sighed in relief. He quickly removed his own shirt so that both men were only dressed in tight pants. His torso was muscular and well defined, yet thin like a model's. He kissed the elf softly on the lips, pushing Prince back gently so that he lay on the hospital bed. Gui sucked on his adam's apple and climbed on top of him.

Prince's heat hammered in his chest. The feel of Gui was everywhere, overloading his senses. Hands rubbed his torso, hot tongue licked his neck – "Ah!" Gui bit down on the muscle that joins neck and shoulder. Prince moaned in approval. His own hands moved, sliding down Gui's back and squeezing his buttocks.

The bard grunted against Prince's skin. To show his appreciation he took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the little bud and tugging lightly with his teeth.

Prince mewled out his name, grabbing a handful of his hair and pressing his face against his body. Gui moved over to the other nipple, his right hand occupying the one he had just left.

The impatient elf growled and rolled his hips against the bard's. Both men gasped at the contact. Gui left the pert nipples in favor of something larger. He trailed kisses in his wake as he made his way down. Finally, he reached his destination, a large bulge begged for attention in the skin tight pants.

Gui's nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons. Prince's penis burst out, standing tall, already erect. He slid the offending article of clothing down white legs and tossed them somewhere into the room

"Gui," Prince panted. "You don't h-have to if you don't – " Gui licked the vein on the underside of his member. "AH!" Prince's eyes hazed over, his breathing shallow and erratic, the feel of Gui's hot breath on his most sensitive of areas.

Gui couldn't get enough of Prince's voice. The blood elf's moaning was driving him crazy. He took half of Prince's large cock into his mouth, sucking hard, lapping his tongue around the head. Hips bucked in his face, shoving his love's member into the back of his throat. Gui grabbed his hips and threw them back on the bed, gagging and gasping. Shivers racked his spine as a natural fear took over. A hand stroked his face and he looked up.

"I-I'm so sorry," Prince said huskily, biting back more obscene noises. Gui's heart nearly stopped beating all together. Those bright, lust filled eyes begged him for more. Pink cheeks and red, swollen lips entranced him. He could see how much Prince wanted him to continue. "I'm sorry. I know." Horror filled Gui as he remembered his own blowjob. Had Prince felt like that the entire time? "You don't have to do anymore."

Gui growled and ducked back down, taking the entirety of Prince in his mouth. He ignored the sensation of wanting to gag and instead focused on the erotic scream coming from his prince. Holding his hips down to keep from bucking, Gui started bobbing his head up and down, moaning and licking and sucking.

Prince was a moaning and heated mess, back arching off the hospital bed, fingers secured tightly in Gui's long black hair. He tried desperately to fuck the bard's mouth, the need overpowering, but his hips were firmly secured to the bed. When Gui nipped just below the head, Prince spilled out with an elongated moaning scream.

Gui stared at his lover, dumbfounded. White, hot seed surged into his mouth, but he was so shocked by the most erotic noise he had ever heard that he forgot to swallow. A shudder passed through him as his body responded, his own seed spilling into his pants. Gui also shed those and chucked them into some unknown corner.

They lay there, panting, riding out their orgasms, Gui's head resting on Prince's belly. After a few moments, Gui crawled up so that their chests were resting against each other. He stared into the elf's eyes, those glazed and love filled eyes. "I love you," Gui dipped his head down and enveloped Prince's lips in a sweet, lazy kiss. Prince sighed contentedly, responding in kind.

Their tongues slid against each other, Prince sucking Gui's. In no time they were both half hard again, grinding against each other. Gui's blush deepened as he broke their kiss. His eyes wondered off to the side, resting on the left side of the pillow. "Prince…," His voice was shaking with exertion and embarrassment. "If you want to…y'know…I'll let you." Prince looked up at him confused. "I mean I want you to. I'd love for you to." Gui waited a bit.

"Gui I have no idea what you're asking of me," Prince finally relented.

"F-fuck me," Gui's blush reached his ears. "You can fuck me."

Prince's voice caught in his throat, his own blush heating his neck and ears. Gui – a man in real life – was asking Prince – a woman in real life – to fuck him with her digital penis. No matter what that's just wrong. Gui would have all kinds of issues with that if he knew Prince was a she. A mischievous smile crept past the blush, another idea coming to mind.

"Gui," Prince licked his ear and ground their hips together. The bard yelped in surprise and looked at him wide eyed. "I want you in charge."

Gui stared at him, not believing his words. "What?" he breathed.

Prince spread his legs, wrapping them around the other man's waist, and pulled him in closer so that Gui's balls were pressed against where his scrotum met his ass. "You. Fuck. Me."

Gui was still in shock when Prince crashed their lips together hungrily, a small smile blessing his lips. Getting past his disbelief, Gui returned the kiss with equal fervor, grinding into Prince. He had always thought that Prince would want to be in charge, never had he imagined the elf would get a thrill out of being dominated.

The men kissed with a passion. Prince gave Gui control without a fight, letting his tongue lead them. Both were painfully hard now, rutting against each others' erections. Gui slipped two fingers into Prince's ass. The elf grunted in discomfort, so Gui tried to distract him by deepening the kiss while he slowly pulled and pushed with his digits. Prince wiggled a bit.

"Relax, baby," Gui's hot breath washed over his face. Prince moaned his name, relishing the sweet term of endearment. His fingers brushed over something that made stars explode behind the elf's eyes.

"Aahhnn!"

Gui kissed his neck, brushing over the bundle of nerves again, smiling into his skin. "That's your prostate."

"Gui…," Prince panted. "I won't be able to…hold on…." Gui began scissoring his fingers. "_Gui_," he hissed.

"Soon," Gui grunted.

After a bit more stretching, Gui removed his fingers. Prince whined, feeling empty, until he felt something much larger nudging at his entrance.

Gui hesitated, looking down at his love, his blushing, lusting, erect love. He wanted to thrust into him and hear him scream in pleasure, but it was his first time. He didn't want to hurt him. "Tell me if it becomes too uncomfortable."

"Get in there," growled his impatient lover.

Obligingly, he pushed the head of his cock in. Prince gasped and scrunched his eye brows, getting used to this new sensation.

"Are you ok-"

"All the way in!" Prince shouted in exasperation. "Don't half ass this!...No pun intended."

Gui laughed and slowly pushed the rest of himself in, watching for any signs that it might be too much. When he was in all the way, he had to stop himself from thrusting madly into Prince's perfect, porcelain ass. Prince readjusted his position a bit before demanding Gui to move.

Gui pulled out until only the head remained buried inside, then thrust back in with a gasped cry of pleasure. He couldn't believe it. He was having sex with Prince, his prince! His chest was bursting with euphoria as he grinned down at his lover.

Prince's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Right from the get-go, Gui hit his sweet spot, doing it again with every thrust. His chest heaved, nails digging into Gui's muscular shoulders, incoherent words mixed with moans of ecstasy escaped in shallow breaths. He couldn't even think straight.

His prostate was hit again. Prince's toes curled and his balls tightened as he unleashed his load onto both of their chests, screaming his lover's name.

Gui nearly fainted at the sight. Prince's walls closed in around his member, becoming unbearably tight. He released his own load with one final thrust, collapsing onto the other male. Gui breathed heavily, kissing Prince's neck and face, his smile hurting his cheeks.

Prince chuckled tiredly, turning his head so that he could kiss Gui's lips. They lingered like that for a few more moments. "I love you," Prince breathed.

Gui kissed him again. "I love you more."

Prince kissed him in rebellion. "Hey, uh…is it okay if I call you baby too?"

Gui's heart fluttered. "Y-yeah," he breathed. Prince wanted to call him sweet names! He couldn't be any more happy.

"I-I…love you,…baby," the elf was blushing like mad as he pecked the bard's lips one final time.

Gui was floating on a cloud.

#*#*#*#*

I made a chapter seven, but it sucks. I am seriously debating having the story end here.

Anyway, let's hear it for four pages of sex! There are 5 pages to this chapter, but I'm not counting the beginning page.


	7. Chapter 7

Gui pulled off the gaming helmet, sighing happily. Warm sunlight streamed through the window next to his bed, gently caressing his skin. Nothing could bring him down from this high.

Feng lan stared at her ceiling, smiling, her gaming helmet resting on her stomach. She loved Gui. She loved him so much. Her smile faltered. But they couldn't be together, not really. Gui was gay. Why was he gay?! Did God hate her?

She sullenly pulled back her covers and sat up. She had his class today. She would see him again, but he wouldn't know who she was. Despite these depressing thoughts all she could think about was Gui inside her, loving her. The heat of her blush reached all the way to her neck.

Gui practically danced through the lesson, never keeping still, skipping down the length of the black board. Feng Lan couldn't stop herself from gazing at the English professor in love, relishing the way he smiled like a child and his eyes sparkled with happiness. She had made him that happy; and as his eyes swept over the class, he had no idea it was her.

When the bell rang, Feng Lan closed her notebook, realizing she didn't look at it once during the lesson and put it in her bag.

"Hey, Wicked!" Gui called out. Feng Lan froze. Zhui-gege was here? She peered over her desk apprehensively. Zhui-gege had squeezed past the departing students, into the class room. He's definitely seen better days, she thought to herself worriedly. Zhui had deep bags under his eyes and had never looked so….sad. "You'll never guess what happened last night!" Gui's grin was triumphant and gloating, his voice gushing with victory.

Panicked, Feng Lan threw her pencil case at him, hitting him squarely in the head. She gasped, realizing what she had just done. Ducking under her desk, she bit her lip and prayed that he wouldn't see her. Gui wasn't seriously going to tell Zhui that they had sex was he? Stupid Gui!

"Feng Lan?" the English professor's voice chirped. She slowly came out and looked at him. He held up the pencil case. "Is this yours?"

She looked around the room slowly, seeing if there was anyone she could blame, but she was the only student left. "I-I…must have dropped it," she said lamely in a robotic voice.

Gui laughed breezily and put it on his desk. "Get it when you leave then." With a slightly redder left cheek, he turned his attention back to Zhui. Lan wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She stumbled down the steps of the lecture hall in her hurry. "Go on! Guess what happened!" She heard Gui say enthusiastically. "I'll give you a hint," he whispered, leaning closer to Wicked. "It involves sex…," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "and Prince."

Feng Lan grabbed her pencil case and sprinted toward the door, but was jerked back by Zhui, his hand gripped painfully around her arm. "What…did you say?"

Gui's smug smile faltered. "Wicked, let Feng Lan –"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH PRINCE?!" He screeched. His hand tightened its hold causing Lan to wince.

"You're hurting her!" Gui stepped forward, arm out stretched to help.

"I CAN DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT WITH HER!" He moved out of Gui's reach, pulling Lan along.

"Xie Ling, this behavior –"

Zhui slammed Feng Lan against the black board, the metal ledge digging uncomfortably into her lower back. She had never seen Zhui-gege his angry ever. Zhui-gege was kind and gentle. He would never hurt her! So who was this person now standing in front of her with desperate eyes and bared teeth? "You little slut," He growled into her face. "You said you were mine. Will you do just anybody?" His voice broke and a tear escaped, slipping down his cheek. Feng Lan realized she was trembling.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?!" Gui pulled on his shoulder. Zhui whipped around and punched him solidly in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Lan slumped to the carpeted floor, her legs refusing to support her as Zhui stalked over to her beloved and kicked him in the stomach.

Gui's breath left him audibly, and he curled in on himself sucking in air like a fish on land. Xie Ling began to kick him repeatedly.

"Stop! Zhui-gege, stop it!" Gui heard Feng Lan scream. But he didn't stop.

"You took her from me," he voice trembled with emotion. "You'll pay!" He kicked again, but Feng Lan had thrown herself down on top of the beaten man so that his next kick connected with the back of her head.

"Feng Lan?" Gui whispered hoarsely, fear creeping into him as she slumped lifelessly over his body. Xie Ling stilled.

"Lan? Lan?!" He dropped to his knees and rolled her off him. He cradled her face in his hands. "I-I'm sorry," his sobbed. He had never meant to cause Lan physical harm. He just wanted her to know that she belonged to him.

Gui struggled to sit up. "Xie Ling…," he glared, his voice taking on a steely edge. "Leave. Now."

Xie Ling looked at him, his eyes hard and unforgiving. Gui had stolen his love from him. Or had he…? A smile curved his mouth and he spoke with renewed confidence, "Do you know who Prince is?"

Gui blinked. Where was this coming from?

Xie Ling laughed, "It appears not." Xie looked at this man, beaten before him, by him. Gui was a homosexual, so telling him Prince was female would definitely turn him off for good. "Feng Lan is Prince."

Before Gui could respond, Li Tian waltzed in, intending on asking his friend out drinking. He stopped short as he saw the English professor beaten on the floor.

"Again?!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I know, I know – two months without an up date and then I give you this. I recognize that it isn't its usual length. And that I left you on an unforgivable cliff hanger.

I'm kinda having writer's block so suggestions on the story would be fantastic. Also finals are coming up next month so I don't know when the next update will be.

What I want to happen is for Gui to accept Feng Lan and then they have sex. That's in a nut shell. I'm sure I'll have a whole chapter for each of those.

I didn't expect to have Wicked go on a rampage. But if you've been keeping up with the story, you'll know that when I'm in doubt I'll just randomly throw in sex and violence. And that's what this story is! It's sex and violence. It won't stop with this chapter, either.

Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited. I just fixed grammar mistakes and reworded sentences for better flow. Nothing plot changing.


	8. Chapter 8

Lan opened her eyes, a dull ache coming from the back of her skull. "Nnggh…"

"Student Lan, can you hear me?"

The familiar voice drilled into her mind and made her head hurt worse. Without thinking much about what she was saying she whispered, "Wolf-dage?"

"Prince?" Gui breathed. The English professor looked up at Li Tian, who glanced at him before returning his attention back to the injured woman.

The school nurse leaned over Lan. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how do you feel?"

"Like shit," she mumbled, her eyes squinched shut.

Gui's heat leaped. Feng Lan was so much like Prince. Had he finally found his love in real life?

Li chuckled. "That's not on my scale."

"Urgh…4 then – wait! 4.7." She squinted up at the ceiling, hissing lightly at the florescent lights. Did Second Life even have florescent lights? Wasn't it just torches and candles?

Red hair and glasses came into focus. She gasped and sat up, immediately almost blacking out again. Li supported her back with his hand.

"Easy," he cautioned.

"Oh…um…nurse," Lan mumbled, for a second she thought she was back in the game. Hopefully he didn't notice her slip!

"Student Lan," Gui sat on the side of her cot. Lan's heart began beating twice as fast, pounding on her rib cage. Was it from fear? Anxiety? Love?

"Professor…," Lan stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"Are you Prince?" He blurted out, throwing caution (and tact) to the wind.

"Eh?!" Lan's face flushed a lovely maroon at being called out so blatantly. If she told him, she'd break his heart. Gui would hate her. And of course he has every right to. He is gay and she lied to him about her gender. He would feel humiliated.

She looked into his eyes - his serious and anxious eyes. They were wonderful and intelligent, deep with emotion. She loves those eyes. _Best to get this over with as soon as possible_, she thought and, taking a deep breath, said, "Yes, I am Prince. I am so sorry for lying to you," Her head felt heavy as she stared down into her lap, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know it was wrong of me and I swear I never meant to hurt you – "

"Hurt me? How have you hurt me? Lan look at me," His hand slipped past her curtain of hair and cupped her cheek. She raised her head only high enough so that they could look each other in the eye. She could not believe what she saw. Gui was smiling the most heartwarming smile at her, full of love, his eyes were also tearing up, but for a different reason. Overjoyed Gui, laughed, "I love you and always will. You mean everything to me. I don't care about your gender or age. I've told you this before haven't I?"

"Y-you're not mad at me? You don't hate me?" Lan sat up straight now, disbelieving her ears.

"How can you possibly keep doubting my love for you?" Gui leaned forward and pressed his eager lips to her soft ones. After a moment of shock, she pressed back earnestly.

When they didn't separate for a few moments too long for comfort, Li cleared his throat.

"I couldn't be happier for you two," he beamed as they broke apart, still staring deep into each other's eyes. "But I would like to know how you became a male in game Feng Lan."

"Oh, you can call me Xiao Lan if you want. All my friends do," Her blush lightly painted her cheeks and nose.

"Xiao Lan!" Gui pecked her lips once more. Her blush spread across her entire face and she seemed at a loss for words, mouth gaping as if words were waiting just at the back of her throat.

Eyes only partially open looking into hers, he spoke, his hot breath brushing across her tongue, "I love you Xiao Lan."

It was then that Feng Lan fainted and the two men had to wait for her to regain consciousness to hear why she was a male. During that time, Li chewed Gui out for stressing his patient.

Wicked threw back another pint, a wild look to his features. He chuckled darkly. _No way is that bard gonna accept Xiao Lan. She'll be all mine now._ He slammed the glass on the counter, earning a harsh glare from the NPC bartender, before striding purposefully back up to the castle – with the occasionally drunken wobble here and there.

Prince was in the royal court room with all his companions, laughing freely. Ugly_Wolf had wasted no time in organizing a party and even frugal Yulian happily helped to fund it.

No one noticed Wicked slip in and lean against a wall, his blood shot eyes focused on the blood elf. His shoulders shook in anger as Prince and Gui kissed, their smiles blinding bystanders. _No! Gui shouldn't still love Prince! No! No! No!_

"Everyone quiet down!" Gui lifted his hands for silence. "I want to ask Prince a question!"

After the general chaos had died down, Gui turn to a contentedly bewildered elf. "Prince," his voice was clear as it reached the back of the room to a certain dark elf's ears. "will you marry me?"

A few girlish squeals escaped the crowd before they were quickly snuffed out by the anticipating silence.

Dumbfounded, Prince started to nod is head before finding his voice and gasping out a, "Yes!"

The cheer was deafening. Wicked turned away, disgusted, hating every second that Gui held _his_ Prince and kissed _his_ mouth. He logged out determined to make Xiao Lan see that she belonged to him.

The party had hit a stopping point. As Yulian-dasao pointed out, they couldn't party ALL night. Infinite City didn't run itself.

The court sat around the large table, now back in its proper place instead of pushed up against a wall, as they discussed finances and plans to expand the city. Prince's knee rested against Gui's under the table. The ruler couldn't help the feeling of security that resulted from touching the bard.

"Some of our archer's need higher level bows," Prince heard Broken sword proposing. Prince was only half listening as he doodled a quqin surrounded by hearts.

Something slimy and wet slid from his collar bone to behind his left ear. Startled, he dropped the pencil and cried out, "Waagh!" Slapping his neck, he felt around for whatever had been there.

"My lord?" Doll asked him.

"Sorry, I thought I felt – " Something heavy settled itself on his hips and began to rock back and forth. Prince jumped out of his seat fast as if lightning had stuck him. He stumbled away, but that feeling was still on his hips even though he was standing.

"Prince, what's wrong?" Gui stood beside him, looking at him with concern.

"There's...there's someone on me!" Prince shouted. Cold, shaking hands – he could recognize them now – slid up his abdomen. The elf slapped his abdomen in an attempt to get rid of the perverted hands.

"Lollidragon, can people be invisible in game?!" Panic was starting to edge itself into Prince's voice. He stumbled backward again. This feeling of violation was all too familiar.

"No," she said worriedly. "Prince, if you're feeling something that's not happening in game, then it's happening in real life."

Prince's heart dropped and his breathing started to feel restricted. "Wha -?" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a cold draft, which certainly didn't exist in second life, cool his stomach and chest. "I-I'm going to log off."

"Prince?!" Gui shouted and caught the limp avatar of Prince.

Feng Lan ripped off the gaming helmet, staring horrified into the crazed eyes of Ling Bin.

"You belong to me Lan. You know that," he leaned down and suckled one of her nipples. Cold terror was making its way from the pit of her stomach to the base of her throat. He whispered against her breast, "You promised." As he took the erect bud back into his mouth, she screamed and pushed his head away.

Gui held Prince's armored body like it was made of glass. Worry ate away at his previous thoughts of bows and money.

"Gui," Lollidragon rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's put his avatar in his bedroom."

Wu Qing gasped and looked around wildly. "Lan?!" he cried.

"Yang Min what is it?" Wolf asked him, eyes narrowed in worry.

"My s-uh-Prince, I can hear Prince screaming," He looked back at Wolf obviously scarred out of his wits.

"How can you hear Prince?" Kenshin asked.

"We're brothers!" Wu Qing looked around again as if trying to pin point where the shrieks were coming from. "I'm sorry; I have to log off too." Wu Qing's avatar fell into Lollidragon's arms.

Gui was sure he was having a panic attack. "I'm logging off too!" he announced.

"I as well," Wolf followed him.

Yang Min hurried to his sister's room and kicked open the door. The scene before him froze his body and stopped his heart. Lan's face was pushed into her pillow, shrieks and sobs muffled, as her attacker's hand snaked under her shirt and groped her right breast. The man's hips gyrated against Lan's ass as his teeth bit mercilessly into her ear cartilage. Yang Min's heart started beating again when he recognized the man.

"ZHUO?!" Boiling anger replaced the fear.

Gui and Li reached the Feng apartment at the same time. Rushing up the stairs, they could already hear two male voices shouting at each other. Li viciously turned the doorknob and threw open the door.

Now it was obvious what the voices were saying.

"How dare you?! To my SISTER?!"

"XIAO LAN IS MINE!"

A horrible crash shook the apartment followed by a cascade of smaller thudding noises.

"SIS!" Yang Min's frantic voice called after a moment of dead silence.

Gui led the way to the back bedroom. The door already ajar, he had to stop himself from running onto a fallen bookcase just inside the room.

Yang Min was slumped against the far wall, lip bloodied and right eye almost swollen shut. Tears streaked down his face as he sobbed openly. "sis…."

Li gasped and nudged Gui side. "Gui…." He nodded his head to the fallen bookcase where a small hand stuck out from under it.

"NO!" Gui dropped to his knees and began the task of lifting the heavy bookshelf off his love's body.

"Xiao Lan," another voice came from behind him. He turned his head to see who it was and a hate like no other washed over his entire being, his toes tingled with it, his teeth grinded with it.

"Wicked?" Li sounded surprised and spiteful, an ominous edge to his voice. He leaned down and took over the bookcase from Gui. "I've got this," he said solemnly. "Go beat that bastard to hell."

Needing no further prompting, Gui spun around to face his previous rival in love and break his nose with a powerful punch. The sickening crack resounded through the small room and Zhuo fell onto his back with a strangled cry. Gui landed on top of him, mercilessly continuing with his bone breaking fists.

Yang Min helped Li to lift the fallen book case off his unconscious sister. He winced as a few more books fell from their shelves onto his sister with various _thunks_. He and Li set the bookcase back against the wall, making sure it wouldn't fall again, before crouching down next the prone Lan.

Gui staggered over to them, his fists covered in blood. He collapsed at Lan's head. "Xiao Lan…Xiao Lan…," when he didn't get an answer, he looked up worriedly at Li.

"She's just unconscious," he assured the man. The three of them began to pick the books off of Lan's poor body. "Help me turn her over onto her back."

Delicately, they rolled her over. Lan's head flopped to the side, revealing a blood stained ear, scarlet liquid seeping into her hair and dripping down her neck.

"No!" Gui leaned forward to see how much damage there was while Yang Min almost threw up.

"Calm down both of you!" Li pushed Gui out of the way and inspected Lan's ear. He hissed saying, "He bit her pretty good."

Gui balled his fists and moved to go land a few more punches on Zhuo. Li grabbed his wrist and cautioned, "If you hit him anymore, he'll die!"

"He deserves it," Gui snarled.

"Sit. You won't do anyone any good sitting in prison for murder."

"Sis…she's…she's gonna be okay right?" Yang Min's warbling voice asked the school nurse.

Li smiled wanly at him, "I believe so."

Neither Yang Min nor Gui missed the doubtful tone to the nurse's voice.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hello readers! Sorry for my ridiculously long hiatus. I really don't have an excuse. I was just lazy. For those 3 to 4 months when I didn't do anything with this story, I had almost nothing major happening at school or work or home. NOW however I have midterms. I procrastinate as much as I can, which is how this chapter happened. I'm really surprised with it. I thought I was gonna wrap up, but then I wanted closure on Wicked and I really wanted to use that idea where Prince feels he's getting molested in real life. TOTALLY didn't see Lan getting crushed by a bookcase though. I guess it's cause I'm currently cleaning out my own bookcase. It's an arduous job and I can't bring myself to give any books away. Today I bought two more books. It's an addiction!

Anyway, it depends on how responsible I am this coming week to when the next chapter will be released. Thanks for reading! And thanks for your patience!


End file.
